Braving the Storm
by Downtonluvr
Summary: A small Valentine's Day contribution to the Anna and Bates fandom. John and Anna spend a quiet Valentine's Day together in their hotel by the seas with their little girl as they prepare for the arrival of their second child.


**_A/N: A small Valentine's Day contribution to the Anna and Bates fandom. This is actually a continuation off of the story Never Wanted Anything More that I posted last year. Because that story was started before series 4 aired, this is an A/U and does not include the events of series four. It's not necessary to read Never Wanted Anything More for this to make sense, but I continued the characterization and setting for the Bates hotel off that. A big 'thank you' to my buddy, A-Lady-To-Me, for looking this over. She helped me out with the ending when I was in a bind. Please review, hope you all enjoy._**

John laid there in silence, listening to the pitter patter of raindrops drum against the window sill in an unpredictable, but soothing rhythm. He could hear the whir of the wind rustling outside and the trees around their tiny hotel bending to it's will but never breaking. The storm had been relentless since early afternoon the day before. The thunder boomed so hard they thought it would wake their daughter, Elsie, but when it hadn't they took the opportunity to engage in some evening activities that would be muffled by the rumbling sound. And what a night it had been.

John had noticed that when Anna was pregnant the first time; once she had gotten past the first few months, she seemed to crave him on an ethereal level and she was almost insatiable. Their growing desire for one another increasing exponentially with every touch and movement, that it could only be described as animalistic. With only the soft glow of the candles to bear witness, their pants and moans filled the room as they were overcome by their pleasure and exertions. Once they had finished, John placed open-mouthed kisses upon her shoulder blades and neck as he whispered reassurances of his love to her, before succumbing to sleep. Anna lay with her back against his front as his hand came to rest upon the growing swell of her belly; another living memento of their love for each other. The sound of the crashing waves just outside of their house, gently lulling them both to sleep; only to be woken by Elsie a few hours later when one of the shutters had slammed shut loudly against the house.

Thankfully he had a good enough mind to change back into some trousers after they had finished making love. Their daughter's sleeping habits could be just as fitful as John's and she would often burst into their room without warning. When Anna had returned with Elsie she had immediately placed her between them on the bed, suggesting that she stay in their room. Normally, John would have put up a fight, after months of trying to get Anna to agree to let Elsie sleep in her own room; but the truth was he had missed having their daughter sleep in their room. John knew that once the new baby arrived, Elsie would no longer be the center of attention. He looked down at their first born, who looked so much like himself, it really was uncanny. At nearly four years old she was becoming more independent, which was a relief for both he and Anna that they wouldn't have to change two sets of nappies. It also meant that Elsie was getting into more things; with his leg being what it was, meant that the task of chasing her around often fell on Anna. Anna never complained and he helped where ever he could. As much work as he knew it was, he was happy that soon they would have two little ones running around.

John smiled as he studied both his girls and smiled to himself. He had never known such happiness existed until he met Anna. Yet, he had never expected all the other blessings that would follow from meeting his wife of five years. They were living in the hotel they had always dreamed of and business was steadily increasing, Anna was able to stay home with Elsie, and now with a second child on the way John was happy that he was able to make his own hours. He caressed his baby girl's cheek as she let out a gentle snore; Elsie slept with her body huddled against Anna, her head cradled against Anna's shoulder. Their baby girl looked so peaceful in her sleep with her perfect, little chestnut curls framing her face and her plump lips that must have been inherited from his mother. Anna had made no secret that she hoped their next one was a boy, but John was certain that another girl was on the horizon. He'd have been happy either way, but he didn't mind if his lot in life was to be surrounded by his three beautiful girls.

The sun was about to come up now and he could see that it was still sprinkling outside. He had hoped for better weather, but he and Anna were used to having to change their plans. They had conquered bigger storms than this before and this was nothing in comparison. When John realized he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep he arose from the bed slowly, so as not to disturb Anna or Elsie. Doctor Abbott had kindly reminded John that Anna needed more rest now that she was in her sixth month of pregnancy. He gently threw an extra quilt over the both of them as he headed down stairs to check in on the hotel staff and start making preparations for breakfast.

* * *

John was making some eggs and heating some bread a little while later when he felt two little arms throw themselves around his legs. She had nearly knocked him off balance and had luckily missed striking a nerve where his old wound was, but she was learning to be careful with John. She came up to his knee now and he marveled at how quickly she was growing. He looked down to be greeted by Elsie's warm, loving smile and chuckled softly. "Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence. How are you my wee angel?" he asked as he bent down to pick her up. She was still wearing her little pajamas, but he noticed her hair was done up in pig tails, which meant that Anna was up now too. He grimaced, hoping she had gotten enough sleep, but smiled back at his baby girl who looked incredibly adorable as she wiped the last of the sleep from her eyes.

Elsie was already standing with her arms outstretched to meet him half way and was puckering her lips expecting a kiss. "Oh, do you want a kiss?" he asked playfully as he lifted her. Elsie nodded her head in agreement, but refused to speak. This was a game that she and John played daily, he was trying to get her to say 'yes' more often than 'no'. Unfortunately, sometimes she could be just as stubborn as her parents when it came to giving in to the will of others. Knowing full well what she wanted, John suggested some other options in hopes that she would give in. "How about a tickle then?" he asked.

"No, Daddy, no," Elsie responded as she tried to keep his hand at bay.

"No? How about I blow some kisses onto your belly then?" he asked as he lifted her higher and placed his lips onto her bulging little belly.

Elsie squealed with glee as she tried to push John's lips away from her tummy, "No, Daddy. I want kiss".

When John looked up at her beautiful hazel eyes that matched his own he felt a lump in his throat at the sound of her words, "Now how can I deny such a request?"

"I don't think you'll be able to deny her much of anything," Anna chimed in as she waddled carefully down the stairs with one hand on the railing and the other rubbing at her back. She looked so picturesque in her white pajamas and her pink robe that Lady Mary had given her as a wedding present long ago. Her long, blonde hair hung at her side in a loose braid while a few stray wisps framed her face. She had a glow about her as she reached the last step and let her hand come to rest on her expanding stomach. "You better hope this one is a boy or you won't have a fighting chance in this house, John Bates," she teased.

"I don't know, being a prisoner with you as the warden doesn't sound half bad," he joked back. Even though it hurt to think of that year and a half they had been robbed of she laughed along with him. God how he loved it when she laughed. Then again he was in love with all things, Anna, but when she laughed it was particularly special. He could almost hear the chortle building in the back of her throat and when he really got her going she would almost laugh with her whole body and snort. Now that she was pregnant again she would often ask how he could still be in love with her when she was only getting older and bigger. But he was quick to brush away her insecurities and tell her that he found her all the more attractive when she was carrying their child. And that no matter how old she got he was still older than her. In his mind she didn't look any older than when he had first met her.

Elsie broke him from his thoughts when she returned to her earlier demand of a kiss, this time when he asked her again if she wanted a kiss she quickly replied with an animated "Yes!"

John held her aloft in the air as he brought her down to meet his lips with her cheek, nose, forehead, and lips. She laughed and smiled as she patted her hands lightly against his cheeks still puckering her lips for more.

Anna had always known John was capable of being a father but she had not expected him to take to the role with such ease. Yet, every time she was watched him with their baby girl she felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. He was always so mindful of where she was or what she was doing, always handling her with care, and certainly not shy about engaging with Elsie and her dollies. Not wanting to ruin the moment between the two, she stepped forward to help him with the food, but John quickly shooed her away and insisted he would take care of everything for the day.

After setting Elsie down to allow her to play with her toys he reasoned, "It's Valentine's Day after all." "What kind of husband would I be if I made my pregnant wife do all the work when I know she's been caring for our child all week while she had a cold?"

"And what kind of wife would I be if I let you do everything today? It's not Mother's Day, its Valentine's Day," she reminded him.

"That's true," he said.

Anna smirked at him, confident that she had won this battle of wits.

"You have put up with so much that I couldn't change. So if there's ever the slightest thing I can make better for you then I will," he said with conviction.

Anna looked like she might burst into tears on the spot, instead she raised herself as high as she could on her tip toes and pulled John in for a kiss. It was deep and filled with passion; she even took a moment to let her tongue slide across his lips, silently demanding entry. And once inside she proceeded to explore his mouth as her hands simultaneously roamed through his thick head of hair.

John met her with equal fervor as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in as far as her belly would allow. If Elsie wasn't still awake he would have taken Anna upstairs to finish where they left off the night before. He knew she'd call him soft in the head for saying so, but he loved the way she looked when she first woke up in the morning. Her hair was usually still a mess from their midnight excursions and he could still picture the way she looked when she had been laying in his arms only hours before. Being pregnant meant that her breasts and hips were filling out again and it made her all the more desirable. "Anna, as much as I am thoroughly…thoroughly enjoying this…if I don't remove the bread from the toaster soon I'm going to burn it," John pointed out as he regretfully pulled away. When he did he let out a regretful sigh and saw that Anna's eyes were still half lidded. "To be continued," John said as he began cooking the eggs.

* * *

For the rest of the day, John was at her service. He had helped clean up the kitchen and put away all the dishes from breakfast, he scrubbed the floors, helped tidy up the parlor, and tended to the garden with Elsie so that Anna could spare her back and swollen feet. The doctor had already assured her that having a baby at her age wasn't dangerous, but that she still needed to rest as much as possible and cut back on her tasks. Especially, after the difficult pregnancy she had had with Elsie. But, Anna had insisted she felt fine and that all the warning signs that had been present during her pregnancy with Elsie had not made themselves known with this baby. John had taken that as a good sign; he didn't know that his heart could take another delivery like that again.

As they trudged in from the garden, Anna saw that Elsie was covered in dirt from head to toe. "What happened?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Someone thought it would be more fun to play in the dirt than to help her father pick the strawberries and blueberries for mummy's cake later," he said with an accusing tone.

"Oh no," Anna said with a giggle. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you she's been doing that lately. Would you like me to help you?" she offered.

"No, it's quite alright. I suppose I had it coming, it was starting to rain again. Looks like we won't be going out for that picnic I promised," he said sounding disappointed. "I'll take her up for her bath. I want you to stay off your feet just like Dr. Abbott instructed," he reminded her. He picked up Elsie, holding her at arm's length so that he could avoid getting any dirt on him. She flailed her hands wildly as she tried to reach for John's face; her laughter was accompanied by her legs swinging haphazardly each time she managed to elicit a response from her father. "Takes after you I see," John said before heading up the stairs.

Anna raised a curious eye brow as she set her knitting down and let her hand come to rest on her belly. "And just what do you mean by that John Bates?" she inquired.

"She loves to watch me squirm," John teased as he walked out of the parlor with Elsie in his arms.

Anna tried her hardest to hold her laughter, but she knew he was right. Elsie, like her mother, knew how to push John's buttons to get exactly what they wanted out of him. She smiled proudly to herself when she realized that in some ways their daughter had taken after her.

* * *

A long while had passed of absolute silence when Anna finally decided to check on how John was doing with Elsie in the bath tub. With a huff she managed to lift herself from her rocking chair and made her way up the stairs. She pushed the bathroom door open the rest of the way to find John sitting on the floor of the bathroom besides the tub reading to Elsie as she sat eagerly near the edge of the tub listening to him and splashing around in the water. She shouldn't have been surprised; their baby girl had taken after her father in practically every way and had loved John's voice since before she was born. Anytime that John had laid his head on her belly when she was pregnant with Elsie and spoke to her or read a book to Anna, she remembered feeling Elsie kick and wriggle inside of her excitedly.

Anna looked over at John and laughed to herself as she watched him become more animated for Elsie and changed his voices for each of the characters. Judging by his appearance she had become a bit of a handful earlier as his sleeves were now rolled up and most of his shirt and pants were wet. She was sure that had it been for any other reason he would have been upset that one of his best shirts was soaked, but not for Elsie. He'd move Heaven and Earth if it meant she was happy. She couldn't fault him for doting on their daughter the way he did, before she had been born it was a dream that was nearly forgotten—the hotel and the children. Now they had another on the way, she had to pinch herself when she looked back on all they had been blessed with. It almost made all the trials they had borne seem miniscule in comparison.

"Are you nearly done with her bath?" Anna asked as she leaned against the sink.

"Almost, we are just finishing up a chapter of 'The Little Mermaid' before the water gets too cold," he said before turning the page.

"I'm a fish, Mummy," Elsie proclaimed.

"A fish? Do you mean a mermaid?" Anna asked, knowing full well what Elsie had meant. "With little seashells all in your hair and a big fin to swim in the water?" Anna asked as their daughter's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" she screamed enthusiastically as she sloshed back into the tub and some more water and suds spilled over the edge. "And no more baths," she pointed out with a wide grin.

"I should have known," Anna said with a teasing groan.

"Your Daddy will miss you if you live in the ocean," John said playing along with her. This statement didn't seem to sway Elsie in her mission to be a mermaid.

"How will Mummy and Daddy and the baby come visit you?" Anna asked.

"I'll swim," Elsie pointed out emphatically.

She may have looked like John but the way she spoke and argued her point reminded him so much of Anna. "_She'd make a fine lawyer_," he thought to himself. But John didn't even want to think of her growing up yet, she was already growing up too fast for his liking. He and Anna both knew all too well that moments like these wouldn't last forever. It made him ever so thankful, that they had made the move from Downton when they did; he couldn't imagine waking up before Elsie awoke and coming home long after she'd been put to bed. It would have broken his heart to miss all her milestones; only to have brief moments with her during lunches when he could sneak away from the main house or a half day every other week.

"What about at night, when you are ready for bed? Daddy won't be able to read you your bedtime stories underwater. And you can't come crawl into our bed when you get scared of the storm outside," he said with a wink to Anna.

Elsie looked like she would nearly cry as her bottom lip trembled and she reached out for John. Between tiny sobs they managed to hear her say, "No more fish, Daddy."

"Oh it's all right love," John said as he placed the book down and Anna handed him a towel to wrap her in. He wiped away her tears, suddenly feeling guilty for having taken his game one step too far. "Daddy was just teasing; you can be anything you want to be my darling. Just like your mummy," he said as he dried her off and wrapped her up tight.

As he carried her down the hall to change her into her clothes, Anna stayed behind to pick up the mess on the bathroom floor before someone hurt themselves. Then she heard Elsie ask John, "What does Mummy do?" Anna nearly scoffed and rolled her eyes, until she heard John's response.

"Your mummy has the most important job of all. She takes care of you and me and the baby. She helps take care of this house too," John said as he began to dress her.

Anna walked further down the hall to listen by the door.

"Daddy would not be here today if it wasn't for your mummy, Elsie. Do you know that?"

She heard Elsie reply, "No."

"Oh yes, that's because your mummy is a fiery fairy sent her to protect us all," John said as he spun her in his arms and tossed her in the air.

"Can I be a fairy, Daddy?"

"Only if you promise to always fly back home to me, my darling," John said as he cuddled his daughter in his arms and placed kisses all over her cheeks.

"I will," she replied.

Anna stood watching them from the hallway with a smile on her face and tears welling up in her eyes. She and John met each other's gaze as their hearts were flooded with love and pride. He smiled at Anna as their daughter wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he mouthed the words 'thank you' to his wife.

* * *

With the rain still pouring outside, John set about making a picnic in their living room. He turned on the radio for some music as he laid out a blanket on the rug in the parlor. He brought out all the food and even trusted Elsie to carry a tin of biscuits out to Anna, who was already seated with her back against the base of the settee. John had given her a pillow to sit upon so she would be more comfortable. John laid out quite a spread: chicken, bread, cheese, carrots, apple slices, and the berries they had picked earlier. He placed the cake that he ordered from the local bakery in the center and placed some of the sweet berries on top. Elsie sat beside Anna as she held her dolly, Susannah in her hands and pretended to feed the doll some of her food in an extra spoon that John had provided her with. John eventually took a seat behind Anna so that he could support her back and give her a massage as they gorged on the feast that sat before them. She sat nestled between his legs; his limbs were outstretched along side hers and the relief that he felt with the weight off of his knee was instantaneous. He let out a content sigh as he placed a kiss on her cheek, followed by her neck and shoulder.

She smiled at the feel of his wet, hot lips upon her and giggled softly. Each tender touch may as well have been a hot iron as it left her skin burning in the remnants of his path. Elsie observed their actions and gave her doll a kiss on the cheek too before returning to brushing her doll's hair with one of Anna's old brushes.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love," John said as he raised a glass of milk to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day. It's perfect," she said as she toasted with him and helped herself to another piece of chicken.

"Well, it would have been nicer if we could have gone to the meadow down by the stream, or even to the beach, but the weather is still a bit unpredictable," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No, believe me. This is just what I wanted. A nice little picnic at home with just the three of us," she said as John drew lazy circles on her belly with his finger tips. Every so often he was reminded of the fourth person in the room with them as their second child would give a swift kick to Anna's side and the both of them would feel it. When the baby got particularly active she asked Elsie if she wanted to come over to feel and she nodded eagerly as she crawled over to Anna. "Can you feel the baby?" Anna asked as she guided Elsie's hand to where she was feeling the most movement.

"Yes," she answered proudly. "Is it like my dolly?"

John chuckled and smiled at his daughter before answering, "Sort of, but a little louder and more delicate." Elsie looked up at him with a scrunched up face, not sure of the meaning of his words. "It means you have to be careful with the baby."

"Yes, you have to hold the back of the head like this," Anna explained as she put Susannah in Elsie's arms the way a baby should be held.

"Like this?" Elsie asked afraid to move.

"Yes, just like that," Anna praised her daughter. She ran a free hand through Elsie's hair and smoothed out the wrinkles of the little girl's dress. "Daddy, did a great job getting you ready today. You look so pretty." Anna admired the stitching of the lavender fabric on the dress she had made herself and the little lace trim at the hem and neck of the dress. She knew it was one of John's favorites on Elsie. He had even attempted to put ribbons in her hair, but saw that they were slowly falling out. She had to praise him for trying though. No doubt he had used every ounce of patience to get her to sit still and make her look perfect for their special day together.

John rolled his eyes, knowing that Anna always did a better job with the little girl's hair and ironing her clothes. "Elsie, what do you say you go and grab Mummy the present you made her and the other gift you got her?"

The little girl rose to her feet quickly and ran across the house to retrieve her presents. "Careful!" Anna called after her as Elsie nearly tripped over her own long legs.

Elsie returned shortly after to present Anna with a handful of wild flowers, most of which were crumbled from her grip, but pretty nonetheless. Some of the petals were already falling on the floor as Elsie went to hand them to her mother; Anna had to cup her hands like a bowl to collect them from her. Anna recognized them immediately as having come from their garden outside. She could now see why she had been covered in dirt when she came into the house with John earlier. "For you, Mummy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yes, very pretty. Thank you my darling," Anna gushed as she pulled her daughter in tight for a hug. "And what's this?" Anna asked as she gently grabbed the wrapped item from Elsie.

"Open it," Elsie encouraged nearly bursting with excitement.

Anna set the flowers aside on a napkin and slowly undid the ribbon that had been carefully placed around the brown paper package and revealed a frame. When she tore off the remaining paper she revealed a picture of hand prints traced in pen and colored in with paints with the name _"Elsie"_ scrawled on the top. John had clearly helped her with the project, but it was her daughter's writing. In the bottom corner John had written _"Happy Valentine's Day-1925"_. Anna began to cry and John gently rubbed her shoulders and held her tight as a tear fell upon the glass of the frame.

"Mummy, are you sad?" Elsie asked.

"No my love, this is just what Mummy wanted. Now I will have something to remind me of when you were this small," she explained with a broad smile. "Come here my sweetheart," Anna said as she held her arms open. The little girl fell into her embrace and Anna began to place kisses into the top of Elsie's dark brown locks. She breathed in her scent; she smelled of soaps and a hint of Anna's perfume, but her baby smell was long gone. It was another sign that their daughter wasn't a so little anymore. Anna was suddenly grateful that they had another on the way.

Anna then asked Elsie to go grab her sewing kit by the edge of the settee so that she could give John her present. Elsie sat up and toddled over to the sewing kit and handed it to her mother. Anna removed a thin wrapped box, one that looked like it came from a jewelry store.

John wasn't sure what to expect but he laughed as Elsie leaned against his shoulder to see what it was. "Elsie did you pick this or did Mummy?" he teased.

"Mummy did," she said in a low voice as she looked away shyly.

John looked accusingly at Anna with his hands on his hips, "I thought we were going to let her pick out or make the gifts this year? Was that not the deal?"

"We were, but if I let her pick, you would have ended up with a tin full of chocolates," Anna explained.

"And I would have been fine with that selection," John said as he plopped a bite of cake into his mouth.

"Yes but I wanted to get you something you needed. Besides, you always spoil me even when it isn't a holidays and I knew you'd never get this for yourself," she reasoned.

John tore the paper off and opened the box slowly until he saw a chain for his pocket watch, "Oh Anna, you shouldn't have, we're supposed to be saving for the baby."

"I knew you'd say that; which is why I got it for you. Your other one is broken and I didn't want you losing your watch that your mother left you," she said.

John pursed his lips together and looked away for a moment with a tear in the corner of his eyes. "This is too much," he argued in a soft voice.

"No, it's not. You do so much for us and today has been nothing short of spectacular. You are an incredible husband and father and I wanted to get you something special," Anna explained.

"As nice as it is to hear you say those things, I…I already lost the watch," John said with tears caught in his throat. "I thought I had placed it by your jewelry box until I could find a chain, but it's gone missing. I checked all around the floor and the dresser, it's nowhere to be found. I knew if you had found it you would have said something," he said feebly. "You may as well return this," John instructed as he handed the chain back to her.

"Well, you never know. It may still turn up," Anna said cheerfully.

John shook his head in that self deprecating way. She could almost read his thoughts, knowing he was blaming himself for not putting it somewhere safer. It was one of the few things he had left from his mother. "Thank you for thinking of me," he said sweetly as he began to get up. He grimaced as his knee protested and bent over to place the uneaten food onto a single plate to save for later.

"John, no…," she wanted to say more but bit her tongue.

"Anna, it is fine. Let's just let it rest and use the money to get something for the baby," John nearly snapped as he began gathering the dishes to put away.

* * *

Later on, Anna sat up in bed, on a pile of fluffed up pillows and John sat at the end of the bed rubbing her feet. He was almost working them too hard and Anna tried not to wince too much. She could see the tension in his back and the way his jaw was clenched as he stared off into space. He hadn't said more than two words since lunch, only taking the time to talk to Elsie as he tucked her in bed. She could tell he was brooding; frustrated about the watch and upset that he practically stormed off during their picnic together. She couldn't really blame him, she would have been upset too had she lost something that her mother or father had given to her.

He didn't like the way he had spoken to Anna and in front of Elsie no less. He had always vowed he would be a better father and husband than his own father had been. Sure, he hadn't acted as badly as his own father had, but it was inexcusable as far as he was concerned. He'd have to find a way to make it up to Anna and reassure Elsie that he wouldn't act like that again.

"John," Anna said as she brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hmmm," he groaned, still somewhat wrestling with his feelings.

"Are you ever going to join me in bed?" Anna asked as she patted his side of the bed lightly. The coy smile on her face was very enticing.

"Sorry, love," he said as he began getting ready for bed.

Anna watched him in eager anticipation as he undressed himself and slipped into his pajamas. She smiled mischievously, unable to keep it a surprise any longer as she reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer.

He reached for his reading glasses and book as he sidled up next to her. When he turned back around to see the small velvet covered box he asked, "What's this?"

"This is your gift from me. I couldn't watch you silently berate yourself any longer," she said.

John opened the box and saw the pocket watch he'd been looking for.

"I took it in to get it shined and engraved," she said watching his large fingers trace the patterns on the outside of the watch.

"Engraved?"

"Mhmm. Go on, see for yourself," Anna encouraged him. She squeezed his arm tightly and leaned her head against his shoulder as he went to pop the clasp open.

Inscribed on the inside of the clasp it said, "_With love, Anna, Elsie, and Catherine_."

"Catherine," he whispered as he looked at Anna with unshed tears in his eyes. The crinkles that bordered them were wider than ever and made her heart flutter.

"You seem so sure this one is a girl, I thought why not," she said optimistically as she cradled her stomach.

"And what if it's a boy?" he countered as a lock of his loose hair fell into his eyes.

"Then we add his name and try until we get a Catherine," she mused.

"I rather like the sound of that," he answered back huskily as overpowered her with a kiss. "Though I'm surprised you already have plans for a third when we don't even have a second one here yet," he said. "You must be mad," he joked.

"Mad about you," she said affectionately.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," he said apologetically.

"After all that you did today, think nothing of it," she said as she clutched a handful of his shirt in her hands and pulled him in for another kiss. "Wasn't it you who told me you would love me 'however, whatever, whenever'?"

He leaned his head against the palm of his hand while he used his elbow to prop himself up. He let his free hand roam across the edge of her hip and trace the outline of her breast before stopping to play with a strand of her hair. "I did say that didn't I?"

"Mhmm, so you see. I love you whether you are loving, thoughtful, upset, playful, or brooding," she said as she moved the loose lock of hair out of the way.

He tugged at her hair desperately and inhaled the scent of her perfume as he ran his nose across her neck before stopping at her ear to growl out, "Even when I'm brooding huh?"

"Especially, when you are brooding," she said with a mischievous grin as her ears turned red.

John began to laugh at her remark and chuckled against her shoulder as he kissed her there.

"And what's so funny?"

"Just thinking to myself, that I've been going mad trying to find that watch and you let me go on feeling horrible about it the rest of the evening. I should have known it was you, evil temptress," he taunted.

"I beg your pardon," she feigned indignation.

"Like mother, like daughter. You take great pleasure in watching me wriggle like a worm on a hook," he joked. It resulted in a playful swat to his arm, but it only made him want her more. He loved when she became feisty and stood her ground. It reminded him of times long passed back at Downton when she would take up arms against anyone who had a cross word for him.

"I won't agree to these false accusations, but I won't deny that I love the way you move," she said as she pulled him on top of her and continued to have her way with him.

* * *

**_Three months later…_**

John had been pacing the floors just outside their bedroom as he heard another loud groan from Anna. He thought this time would be easier, having gone through it once before, but hearing the painful moans of his wife tore at his heart no less than before. At least when Elsie was born, the doctor had finally called him in to help Anna. But, alas, it was not to be this time. This had been going on for hours, he had heard men say that the second time around usually went more quickly, but this was taking nearly as long as their first child had. He ran a nervous hand through his hair as he opened his pocket watch again to check the time. Only five minutes had passed since the last time he checked. His knee felt as though it would buckle and he was sure if he took another two or three laps he would have worn a hole straight through the floor boards. But if Anna was willing to go through the pain she was going through to bring their child in the world, he could certainly stand another hour or two longer.

John tried not to let his mind wander to bad thoughts of how it could end horribly as it almost had the last time. He didn't want to worry Elsie, should she wake up in the middle of the night with all the commotion going on. John tried to focus on Anna's reassurances that things would go fine this time, her words echoing in his ear, "At the end of it all we will have another happy and healthy baby girl." She had sounded so sure. Not wanting to jinx themselves, John began praying silently to himself in the hallway. He knew they would be grateful no matter what the sex of the baby; so long as Anna and their child were healthy. He had never been a man of faith, but he couldn't deny that he had seen some miracles in his days and they all began and ended with Anna. Just then he heard her wails subside and there was silence, the hand on the pocket watch seemed to tick by ever so slowly, until he heard the sound of a baby cry.

* * *

When he was finally allowed into the room he saw Anna propped up at the head of the bed looking just as radiant as ever, not even aware that he had come in. He knew that after the difficult labor and delivery she had gone through the first time she had not really had a chance to sit and enjoy their baby. He waited silently for her to acknowledge him and invite him over. So enamored he was with her ability to show love to Elsie and now to see her in the role of a mother all over again he thought his heart might literally burst with pride and joy.

"John?"

"Hmmm," he answered back as he clutched nervously at his jacket and cane. His tie was draped loosely around his neck, his vest was unbuttoned, and his hair was disheveled.

"Are you all right?"

"Just taking it all in. I never imagined myself a father, let alone a father of two," he stated in a voice filled with emotion.

"Believe," she said sweetly.

He was suddenly taken back to his time after being released from prison, walking hand-in-hand with his wife along the path that would lead to their future cottage. He thought they had come a long way then. He didn't know that it could get much better than that. How wrong he had been. She had always an unwavering faith in him, in them, in their future. She never doubted that things could be as good as they were now. His lovely, Anna. She was sat proudly on a throne made of pillows as her long, golden hair fall where it may at her side. She was a living embodiment of grace, strength, and beauty. All the characteristics he hoped their children would inherit. He walked toward her to have a seat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to have a look at the sleeping babe in Anna's arms. "Well?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip as she held back a tiny laugh and looked up at him with watery eyes. She gave off a wide smile and simply said, "Catherine."

"Another girl," he said in awe as he let out a nervous laugh. He reached out his large hand to gently stroke the top of the baby's head. It was covered in hair so fair he could hardly tell she had any. Her longest finger barely wrapped itself around the tip of John's pinky, but she grasped it nonetheless. He felt the tug on his heart as her tiny arms floundered about, before she settled against Anna's breast. He counted her fingers before opening the end of the blanket to count her toes. As he did, she opened her eyes to take him in and he was met by a mirror image of his wife's eyes. "Catherine Margaret Bates," he pronounced slowly, "your father is going to have to beat the boys off with a stick. I do believe you will look just as lovely as your Mummy."

"Charmer," she teased. Anna watched how John quickly became engrossed with his youngest daughter. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you then, between her and Elsie," Anna quipped as she wrapped her up tightly once more.

He kissed Anna passionately on the lips, taking care not to crush the baby in her arms. "I love her. And I love you," he said with tears in his eyes. "She's absolutely gorgeous. The doctor said she is bigger than Elsie was. You did so well," he congratulated her. John used his free hand that had been resting on her thigh to give her a gentle squeeze and then grasped Anna's hand only to place a kiss on her knuckles. "I was worried for a while there…when it took so long," he said shamefacedly.

Anna was too focused on their newest addition and didn't want to dwell on the negative and spoke softly to her daughter, "You'll have to forgive your father, little love; he's not always so pessimistic…anymore." Catherine made a disapproving face as she let out a tiny cry, followed by a long drawn out yawn. "It's only because he cares so much for his family." Anna stared at her a little longer before letting out a yawn of her own, "What time is it?"

He looked at the watch and ran his finger across the inscription on the inside of the cover, "Just after three in the morning. You should get some rest, Elsie will probably be up in another three hours and she'll want to see you and Catherine as soon as she finds out her sister has arrived." Anna nodded her head in agreement and then John asked shyly, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can," Anna said as she passed the baby over to John.

John looked almost as nervous as he had when he held Elsie for the first time, but once Catherine was situated in his arms he looked like he would never let go. He appeared to be in awe that he had had some part in creating something so perfect; it would never fail to take her breath away.

"I guess you won't have to worry about that watch now. You got your girl…again," Anna said playfully.

"No, I don't suppose I will," he said happily. "Thank you, Anna. For all of this. I know it wouldn't have been possible had you not offered your hand to me that day on the way to the flower show," he said.

As she drifted off to sleep he heard her murmur softly, "Best decision I ever made."

John watched as she slept peacefully, a smile still gracing her beautiful features as her breathing evened out and a gentle snore soon followed. A smile graced his face as he turned his focus to his new daughter. He let the tip of his index finger trace the lines of her face and stopped to tickle under her chin; he could have sworn she smiled back at him then. He observed her fresh wrinkled skin as her robust chest took in her first few breaths of the day; another new life and another new start. John knew their life was about to take a drastic turn; living in a house full of girls would surely be a new experience for him. But there was one thing that John was absolutely sure of...he couldn't wait for this adventure with his three girls. He knew with Anna by his side he could do anything. After all they had braved bigger storms than this before and walked away from each one stronger than before and with more love in their hearts. Settling down in the rocking chair with Catherine he watched her eyes slowly close, and felt his own grow heavy as well. They needed all the sleep they could get, with the rise of the sun their new journey would begin.


End file.
